


Hunt

by Filliam



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/pseuds/Filliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silica and Sinon (supposedly) go pet hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I found a super old fic in my files so I decided to do some minor revision and submitting it for an SAO theme challenge I'm organizing. Today's theme was "Hunt". It’s a bit old, so naturally I’m not too satisfied with it now. I think this is like the second Silicon fic I ever tried? I’ll probably not make a Chapter 2 or anything, but who knows. Hopefully someone will enjoy this!

Sinon fumbled with many system windows simultaneously, comparing and equipping her best stated gear and higher level potions. She pressed the load out confirmation button and equipped her custom crafted bow, «Ice Breaker». While that weapon could never be a part of her like Hecate, it still bore some significance as a precious gift from her new friend Lisbeth. She searched for the strap to put over her shoulder like she would with her rifle, only to notice there was no such thing. The bow just kinda… stayed there. “Fantasy MMOs sure are weird”, she thought.

She peeked at the clock on the upper right corner of her vision to see it was 4:32PM. Considering the flight from the house she shared with Silica in the Freelia capital to the Caith Sith starting fields could take up to 20 minutes, she’d have to make haste to get there at the scheduled time of 4:50PM… which she thought sounded like an oddly specific time.

She hurriedly undid of all floating panels with a flick of her left hand and sighted her reflected image in the mirror behind them.

“Oh, I almost forgot.”

She quickly opened the «Acessories» window and equipped the «Flaxen Luck» earring, a small golden gemstone attached to a platinum hook piercing her right lobe. While she wasn’t exactly a vain person, she always had this odd urge to try a little when going out with this girl she recently got used referring to as “girlfriend”.

**

In the western «Butterfly Valley», a young girl, whose cute looks made her seem more like a cat than most players who chose the feline race, waited patiently. She wore a light yellow leather vest and a black skirt that resembled more basic town clothes than combat equipment with their shoddy appearance and low weight - which made sense considering they were clearly the starting equipment granted to any newly created character. The small blue dragon that followed her cooed lightly. The girl caressed its feathery head and welcomed it on her lap, but continued to watch the skies in the direction of the capital, holding for her hunting partner’s arrival.

At precisely 4:53PM, she could see a distant silhouette slowly approaching from above. The blue haired girl came down at great speed, her landing more akin to a comet crashing than a delicate fairy setting her feet on the ground. She patted here and there to dust herself off from the dirt made from her abrasive drop, stopping midway upon noticing Silica staring at her, sitting on the rock ten or so meters away from her. The small girl raised her hand high and waved it side to side enthusiastically, and Sinon returned the gesture sheepishly. A minor sense of self consciousness fell upon her from the abrasive display, absurd thoughts of her “composed reputation” being broken. Her temperature rose slightly as she tried to swat away such thoughts. She didn’t have to worry about such things, not with this person.

The smaller girl ran up to the tardy one, and buried her head into Sinon’s chest – or she would’ve, if not for the breastplate on the way.  Silica enveloped Sinon in her arms and held her close, the other girl replying the gesture somewhat timidly. Sinon felt Silica’s hugs were warm and tight, maybe even blissful, though she still couldn’t bring herself to react with equal fervor. At first she simply thought she wasn’t used to such affections, but even after months of dating she’d still get that melting sensation every time they touched. It felt like she drifted off for a moment.

“Sinon?” Silica called out. “Are you okay?” The other girl nodded silently, lost in her own anxious thoughts. With her focus regained, she couldn’t help but notice that Silica’s attire was rather inappropriate for monster hunting – actually, she didn’t even have a weapon equipped. Of course, fighting with your bare hands was still an option in this world, but it was somewhat difficult to picture Silica, who was but a little taller than five feet, punching away at monsters like some sort of cyber Muhammad Ali.

As if reading her mind, Silica explained: “Ah! You’re supposed to look docile when you’re taming monsters.”

She pointed to her ugly vest.

“If you’re considered too threatening they will turn hostile right away, which is why you have lower chances of befriending them if you kill too many of their populations.”

Sinon sighed in defeat, the embarrassing amount of time she spent organizing her ware sent to waste. In two flicks of her left hand, the dark green robes she donned disappeared in a flash of light, being replaced by a red leather vest and a dull pair of brown pants. “This is the worst stuff I got on me,” she said. “We can only hope it’s shitty enough.”

Silica stuck out her thumb. “Don’t worry! It should be just trashy enough!” She replied cheerfully, her tone gravely mismatching the crude commentary announced. Sinon couldn’t help but show the hint of a smile at the chipper display.

Silica quickly held onto Sinon’s hand, guiding her into the forest in upbeat steps. While the other girl wondered if that was necessary, she surely couldn’t see a reason to complain there.


End file.
